


Precious Little Baby

by oreob1tch



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Peter, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Insecure Wade, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter loves Wade endlessly, Sad Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning and Wade wakes up feeling sick and sad. Peter wants to take care of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Little Baby

Peter yawns and opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He feels great, well-rested and over all happy, mainly because he has his boyfriend's strong muscular arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

It took Peter a lot of time to get used to this. To having Wade inviding his personal space at first - Wade has always been friendly to Peter, They'd spent so much time together before they even started dating. It took almost a year before Peter finally admitted that he liked Wade and loved his company. Than Wade asked Peter out and he just couldn't say no. They started dating... and now it's been almost three years since that happened and they live together for two years now.

Looking back at it now, everything seems incredible to Peter. He remembers every single little detail od their relationship and even their friendship, if that's what that was.

As mentioned before, they spent a lot of time together, were together almost 24/7. But Peter never saw Wade's face, never saw what's hidden under the red mask. He knew that Wade was pretty insecure about his body and he didn't force him to show him what's under the mask. Not once. So it was big surprise for him when he came over to Wade's for their first date and found Wade dressed up in jeans and tank top and no mask.

It was the very first time he saw him unmasked, of course, and Peter didn't know what to do. He didn't want to stare because he knew it'd be rude, but he couldn't look away. Wade's face was scarred and Peter should have found it scary or even disgusting, but none of that happened.

He still could recognize Wade's features and found him attractive none the less.

"You don't have to look at me." Wade said. Peter looked Wade in the eyes and smiled softly. Then he took a step closer to Wade, tilted his chin up and kissed him. The dinner was almost cold when they finally seperated.

Peter smiles at the memory and yawns again. Wade is still sleeping, he can feel his warm breath on his neck. Peter slowly unwraps Wade's arms and gets up, slowly walking to the kitchen to prepare a Christmas breakfast for both of them. He's not a master chef but he is pretty sure he can make some pancakes for Wade because he knows how much Wade loves pancakes.

Twenty minutes later, the bedroom door opens and Wade walks out, only in his boxers. Peter smiles at him and licks his lips suggestively but Wade only groans and falls on the couch face down. Then he points at the pancakes that are on the table literally waiting for him to eat them. "That's for me?" he mumbles and Peter hums in agreement.

"Want me to feed you?" he asks, noticing how tired his boyfriend looks.

"Yes please." Wade sits up and yawns. "It smells delicious."

Peter smiles and starts feeding his boyfriend. it's funny though, Wade is all big and muscular and just massive and yet he loves when Peter takes care of him.

"What's up, baby?" Peter asks, because yes he noticed that Wade isn't his usual happy self. "It's Christmas, you're supposed to be happy."

"I'm sorry." Wade looks down at his feet. "I feel sick. And I don't wanna ruin your Christmas so maybe you should call Gwen or someone and I'll leave for today."

Peter grabs Wade's forearm. "No way, forget it. You're my boyfriend and I love you and  I wanna spend this day with you. We haven't been together on Christmas before because of your missions so please, stay. It's not my Christmas, it's our Christmas and I have presents for you and I wanna you to open them and at least pretend you like them."

Wade fake smiles but Peter doesn't mind because he knows he's trying his best. "Okay baby boy, I'm gonna be here with you and annoy you with my existence."

"Wade?" Peter is seriously concerned now. "You don't annoy me, never. What's wrong?"

Wade takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes and Peter already know what this is about.

Sometimes, like twice or three times a year, Wade gets really sad and upset about his appearance. Doesn't matter how much Peter loves him and shows him that he loves him, he always thinks it's fake and that no one can love him when he looks like this. Which is obviously not true. Peter loves Wade's face, he adores his whole body. In all honesty, it turns him on. Feeling the scars and bumps. He loves touching them, kissing them, scratching them when they make love. He loves Wade so much and he needs him to see it.

"Why are you with me?" Wade whispers and Peter sighs.

"Because I love you."

"Why are you really with me? Out of pitty?"

"I love you, Wade. I love everything about you. Your jokes, your caring side, your stupid grin when you persuade me to do something stupid with you, I love your hugs and your company and being close to you. I love the way you kiss and the way you say my name and I love your eyes and how strong your arms are. I love your face, I love your body and I love every single scar that I've kissed so far and I adore all those scars I haven't kissed yet. I love you just the way you are and I wouldn't change a thing because you're precious little baby."

Wade is staring at him with wide eyes. "Pete..."

"Wade Wilson, you changed me, changed my life in the best way possible. I don't have to be afraid of losing you because I know you won't leave me. And I know none of my enemies can kill you because you would kill those sons of bitches first."

Wade laughs and Peter feels proud of himself because this was a genuine laugh.

"I love you spidey boy." Wade sighs and Peter presses himself against Wade's side. "I love you too, my precious little baby."

They open the presents together, Wade loves every single one that Peter bought him and Peter is so happy for what he got because Wade bought exactly what he needed. Actually, Peter has never felt happier.

They may had a rought start but when it comes to it, Peter couldn't ask for better partner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! any kind of feedback is appreciated (:


End file.
